


That'll Leave a Nice Scar

by lynol



Series: Lord of the World [2]
Category: Dark Souls II
Genre: Cale is a true map lover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynol/pseuds/lynol
Summary: Little does he knows that the bearer isn’t strong from the beginning. Pate couldn’t recall things back from the first new game, which happened too many lives ago. When the man rose from what remains of an ancient shrine and walked into this land, everything was so dangerous and hostile to him.And Pate, was the only one who ever showed him any kindness.
Relationships: Creighton the Wanderer/Mild-Mannered Pate, The Bearer of the Curse/Mild-Mannered Pate
Series: Lord of the World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470899
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	That'll Leave a Nice Scar

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so grammars can be very messed up, just ignore them again!  
This time the player is a slightly mild than the previous one.

Creighton wakes up in cold sweat. In his nightmare he saw that damn cursed knight again, walking toward him slowly on a great bridge, and there were death in his steps.

“Pate, it’s him…” He awakes his partner in a frightened tone.

“Who?” Pate asks while rubbing his own sleepy eyes, unhappy about being awakened.

Creighton hugs him tight and says nothing. Pate knows who he was talking about straightway. Old memories flush back and make Pate’s blood run cold for a second, but he soon calms down and appeases Creighton by caressing his hair. 

“Shh… it was just a bad dream.” Says Pate gently.

Creighton’s breathes get soothed and he falls back to sleep gradually, while Pate’s thoughts wandering far. 

After they fled from the sadist bearer and from all the endless tortures carried out by him, they had lived together peacefully at some places out of the man’s reach. The first kiss Pate had given— right when they defeated the bearer together— has opened up a new era for their relationship. All the problems had been left behind since then; they still fight sometimes, but it’s more like flavoring ordinary days than real conflicts. When they have any sort of real conflict, they resolve it with sex, and it works every time. 

Rumour had it that the bearer has long left Drangleic for years. They decided to moved back to somewhere lively, yet their old cave in Tseldora held too many terrible memories, so they picked on Majula eventually.

At first, they were planning on killing the snobbish merchant, dumping his body into the pit and claiming his house. Soon later Pate decided commiting murder in Majula is too risky, so they switched on the idea of renting part of the mansion from Cale. Cale was scared by Creighton when they came to his doorsteps, but convinced by Pate that Creighton isn’t the serial killer he regards. 

Cale is a nice landlord. He is… obsessed with maps and cares about nothing else. Cale believes all the weird sounds upstairs are made by them practicing fighting skills, and he doubts nothing while they show up later with sexual scents. 

They used to make fun of Cale about how innocent he is, until one day they came down stairs, tried to give him the rent and saw Cale laying on the map completely naked while touching it affectionately. They closed the door and went back upstairs immediately after seeing that. About twenty awkward minutes later Cale opened the door fully dressed and received the money. None of them has ever mentioned about the weird scene, and both Pate and Creighton have stopped mocking Cale’s life after that.

Life is happy and sweet in Majula, Pate would not give it up so easily. But Creighton does have some weird instinct, like a primal beast; he has predicted dangers and saved them from awful situations several times.

He’ll have to pay attention to any stranger. Or any familiar face. If anything happens they’ll have to move away as soon as possible.

Yet things happen too fast.

*

A man in full Faraam armor shows up in Majula. He walks through the streets, standing by the cliff, looking at the glistening sea and takes a deep breathe. “Ahh. It’s good to be back here again.”

The lion knight feels like to squander all his souls so he visits every merchant in town right away— the cat included, of course. 

“Have you seen the two men moving in the mansion? Heh heh… I’m sure they have some filthy activities at night… heh heh heh heh!” The cat seems to be greatly amused by the information herself is offering.

A lovely couple huh? The bearer isn’t sure if they’re the ones he’s been looking for, but either way, he would love to give their sweet little life some… spice. 

He walks out the door and catches a glance of Pate peeking through the corner.

“There you are!” He shouts out loud, voice filled with excitement.

Pate instantly runs off. But how could he ever get rid of that man? He can never make his way to the market, where he may have a tiny chance to survive this.

There’s only one way out— off the pit.

For a moment he feels sorry that he couldn’t warn Creighton and fare him well. How strange, he didn’t know he still holds something good inside. 

He rushes to the edge of the giant pit, but someone grabs his wrist.

“Whoa! Watch out!” Says the Laddersmith Gilligan, “You’d be dead if you fell!”  
“Let go of me!” Snarls Pate. Of course he knows that; he would rather die than get caught by the sadist bearer of the damn curse.

“I don’t know what’s going on but you’re still young, lad!”  
“LET GO!” Pate yeilds his dagger to the foolish man.

The old man gets shocked and finally let go, yet it was already too late. 

Pate tries to stab his dagger into the bearer’s chest, but the bearer has gotten both of his arms.

The fierce knight looks deep into his eyes through the cold helmet, smiling. “I thought I would never see you again.”

“Hey what’s going on here?” Gilligan asks.

“Mind your own bussiness, ladder man.” The knight replies in a threatening tone.

After scaring Gilligan away, the bearer drags Pate into the mansion.

“Awww. A love nest for our loving birds. How adorable.” He comments at those delicate furnitures he doesn’t recognize from the past.

Pate and Creighton have decorated the whole place a lovely home. Well, Pate is the one who designed it, for certain, with Creighton doing all the hard work.

When the bearer goes upstairs, Creighton is already in position to attack—axe about to swing at the intruder, but one kick lands on his chest and flips him over at the ground.

“Put your weapon off.” Claims the bearer while staring at Creighton and holding Pate in his arms.

“Kill him, Creighton.” Pate says as he sees Creighton standing up.

“Still resisting, huh?” The bearer kicks him, causing him kneel down on the floor. Then the bearer commands with Pate in his grip. “Go get chains.”

Creighton has no choice but to follow his order, angrily snarling through his mask.

*

Down the basement, where the map of Drangleic shines cold blue flames, Cale isn’t aware of the intruding for being too drawn by the map until the bearer shows up right in his face.

“Get out of here.” The bearer speaks to Cale.

“Y.. yes sir!” Cale is frightened by the bearer immediately and runs out the mansion as far as he can.

“Chain him up.” The bearer pushes Creighton to the column and tells Pate to do so, but Pate stands there still. “Do it as I say. And don’t play with me. We have a lot to play together after this… tiny job.”

Pate finally acts as he demanded, but leaves the chain loose so Creighton might be able to get himself out.

However the bearer has noticed that. “I said, don’t, play, with me.” He tightens the chain, makes sure it’s solid.

“...You leave him alone, I tell you.” Creighton gives threats while he’s checking.

“Pardon me were you saying something? Your voice is too small.” The man mocks him.

“I’ll kill you.” Creighton mumbles.

“We’ll see about that.” The bearer humphs and drops the line ironically.

*

The bearer then takes Pate outside of the mansion. “You ever run away from me again, I’ll go back to that little chamber, and kill your little boyfriend after I rape you both.” He warms. “Or perhaps before.” 

He takes his helmet off, revealing a rugged face with black hair and beard, a crimson dragon tattoo on the left side and a nasty burnt scar on the other side. His eyes are pale gold, sharp like the ones of an eagle.

“I haven’t been here for a long time, care to have a walk with me?”

Although the bearer asks in a polite tone, Pate knows he would not accept a denial. So he lowers his head and eyes as an answer of affirmative.

“Why me?” Pate asks while they’re walking side by side. His eye level only reaches the bearer’s shoulder.

“Because you’re smart and beautiful.” The bearer replies. “And elegant, evil.”

He tells Pate that he likes something challenging. This is one of the reasons he loves this game. But after all the play through, the game is starting to fell plain and boring to him like many other things as well— “Except you.”

He stops and lays his eyes on Pate.

“I like that you are a dominance yourself, it makes you even harder to be conquered.”

Pate wants to tell him love is never about conquering, but yet he remains silent.

In many ways Pate envies the bearer, for he has the power to gain everything without masking his true face. Pate doesn’t have enough strength to be a willful man like him, instead he learns to play safe and smart to avoid possible consequences while pillaging.

Little does he knows that the bearer isn’t strong from the beginning. Pate couldn’t recall things back from the first new game, which happened too many lives ago. When the man rose from what remains of an ancient shrine and walked into this land, everything was so dangerous and hostile to him. 

And Pate, was the only one who ever showed him any kindness.

After the bearer survived the trap, he complaint to Pate about the danger he encountered behind the gate, and then he bought the words that Pate had nothing to do with the gate closing, like he bought on Cale’s words that Creighton is a lunatic serial killer later on and decided to helped Pate during the fight.

And then there’s a chest with bomb hidden inside. And then, there’s one, single, sentence.

“Ooh, that’ll leave a nice scar!”

And that, is the moment while he finally realized, that all the favors Pate had offered, and all the words he had told, were nothing but lies.

When the bearer opened up the chest, he hadn’t got the Faraam set yet; he was wearing an infantry helmet, and the explosion almost ruined his right face. It left an ugly scar, twisting like a spider web, a forever lasting mark of betrayal, symbol of a broken heart.

*

They reach the forest of the fallen giants. 

“You don’t need any defense around me.” Claims the bearer. He is wearing the Redeye Ring which will attract foes, to make sure the enemies would not attack his companion. “Take it off.”

Reluctantly, Pate removes his helmet and armor.

“And the clothes too.”

“At least I can have some…”

“Did I allow you to talk back? Take it off. Or I’ll do it for you.”

Pate sighs. “Alright, if this is what you demand.”

“And the ring too.”

The ring shoots darts to the bearer while he’s putting it off impatiently after seeing Pate’s slow acts. He catches a sneer on Pate’s face and slaps him on the cheek.

“Clever. But you should have known what that would bring you.”

He goes on and corners Pate at the wall.

“It doesn’t matter what you think. Your thoughts and lies are all meaningless in my presence. All you need to do is to obey.”

An infantry soldier interrupts his speech, waving a poor little sword at his side, making stupid noises.

“Do not DISTURB ME!!!” The bearer yells in rage, and kill the enemy in one shot. “Especially while I am concentrated on my beloved one.”

He glances at the river and those wandering soldiers.

“Wait here.” He tells Pate.

Pate couldn’t move a muscle. If it was Creighton who told him to wait, he would already move to a better spot to see how Creighton attacked— or got attacked.

The bearer returns in minutes, his body soaking in blood and gore.

Again he corners Pate, his eyes are even brighter. A beast excited by his foes’ blood.

“I want to have you now. Right here.” But soon he pauses. “Hmm, I have a better idea.”

*

They travel back to Majula, down the cave, passing through the woods and the realm of the Gyrms.

The bearer wants to humiliate Pate in front of his neighbors, but he finds a surprising gift on the road, when they are passing through the Royal Army Campsite. A soldier greets them happily while he sees Pate.

“You know him?” Asks the bearer.

“Of course!” The soldier answers in a cheer voice. “Pate has slept with every man in the campsite.”

“He’s just joking.” Pate refutes, and hopes that the soldier would just shut his mouth.

When Creighton’s out for some uncommon missions which he can manage to finish by himself alone, Pate would come to the campsite and have crazy unleashed nights with the soldiers. 

Unfortunately the soldier keeps talking. “I still remember what you did last time, very impressive.”  
“What did he do last time?” The bearer seems to be truly curious about it.

“You wouldn’t believe it. Pate was— ” The soldier finally finds something wrong here. “Oh, sorry, is this your new boyfriend?” He asks Pate.

The bearer waves one hand to the soldier in a carefree way. “It’s fine, a true gentleman shouldn’t be bothered by his spouse’s past.” 

Both of them laugh awkwardly, and suddenly a sword cut into the soldier’s body.

“But I’m no gentleman.” So claims the bearer of the curse. Then he turns his face to Pate. “I see you’ve been very naughty when I was out of town.”

The bearer murders every single men in the campsite. There is blood everywhere, spraying like a fountain of death. He opens his arms and walks into the bloody fountain; blood drops on his head, his shoulder; red has taken over his armor.

Some of the soldiers survive, so the bearer makes them watch while he takes Pate, again and again, then he kills them one by one. It’s a hill of corpses; some soldiers still have few breaths left when the bearer finally leaves with Pate laying half-unconscious on his shoulder. 

Pate isn’t normally bothered by crimes, but this, this is beyond crime. This is pure evil.

*

Life has become hell for both Pate and Creighton.

Creighton has been locked in the basement for days and forced to see what the bearer does to Pate every time the evil man is in mood.

“You are no human.” Says Creighton.

“I could have killed you, Creighton. But I just find out it’s more fun to keep you alive.”

Sometimes the bearer even force Creighton to do the preparations, then takes Pate away, turning his back on Creighton, knowing that Creighton can do nothing but stare at his back in furious.

Pate always holds his voice through the whole thing, with the bearer keeps saying: “Don’t hold it. I want to hear.” And for each failure he wants to kill himself for satisfying the monster by leaking a sound.

The bearer likes to set Pate on his laps, 

helding him in his arms when they make out.

Pate would dig his fingers deep in his arms, while he cram his extra large thing in. And, while he is moving in rough rhythms, Pate always bites his shoulder in pain, and wet his clothes with tears and drools. The bearer has scars left, yet he has left more on Pate. Bruises, biting mark, whipping, cut wounds, everything.

Sometimes he forces Pate to kneel and serve him, then he would give Pate a nice hand job as treat afterwards— which is incredibly good, and Pate hates that it’s good.

Occasionally, the bearer would leave the two together overnight, for he being certain that Pate is too exhausted to do anything he would consider cheating on him. 

“...and he’s forcing me to enjoy these...” Pate tells Creighton about all the atrocities Creighton hasn’t seen.

“Then don’t.” Creighton knows nothing about comforting properly.

“You would never understand this.” Unlike usual, Pate shows his temper immediately.

Creighton is the only person that Pate would act like this in the face of. But soon he realizes it’s pointless to rant.

“I’m sorry. For everything.” He says in a rather small voice. 

Creighton remains silent and touches the ring on Pate’s finger.

*

“Morning! How’s your sleep last night, boys?”

The bearer shows up early with glee, grabs on Pate’s arm and forces him to leave Creighton’s side.

“No!”

“Leave him alone! You bastard!” Creighton is awake. He holds on Pate and tries to resist the bearer’s grip.

The bearer sighs impatiently and looks at Pate. “Tell him to let go, or I’ll cut his hand off.”

“It’s ok, Creighton. Let it go.”

Creighton is hesitating, but in the end he lets go.

“You’ve trained your puppy well. You’re a good master, while I am a bad one.” The bearer is impressed. He praises while stroking Pate’s hair in admiration.

That is one of the very few moments that Creighton has seen Pate trembling. Forced by an instinct deep in his souls, like a hound has to struggle his life to protect his beloved owner, Creighton stands up, with all the chains dragged behind.

“Well, impressive.” The bearer claps, and decides that it’s time to end Creighton’s life now, but as he reaches his sword— a knife cut through his chest. “What?” Astonished, the bearer looks at Pate, who obviously has nothing to do with the knife, then who…?

Both Pate and Creighton are shocked and confused as well.

“What is…?” The bearer couldn’t finish the sentence. His figure turns into ashes, blown away instantly.

His disappearing reveals the killer— Cale stands there shaking, holding the blood-tainted knife, weeping in great fear.

*

Earlier by the sea, Cale had a short conversation with the Crestfallen Saulden.

“Why are you looking so depressed?” the man asked ks Cale. 

“Well… I love my maps… but now I can never read and revise them anymore!”

“I envy you, for you have a purpose in life. For you have something meaningful to fill these endless time.”

“Yeah… but it’s taken away from me...”

“The thing is, how much do you love it? How much would you risk to earn it back?”

These words were sunlights lighting up Cale’s cloudy mind all of a sudden.

He decided to take back what belongs to him, no matter what it would cost.

“I… I loot the mansion key from his package.” Cale is still trembling but he can finally speaks. “Now he can never enter this building with door locked.”

“Go check the door.” Pate tells Creighton.

Creighton runs toward the front and comes back to confirm that the door is locked.

“Well, but he broke a gate before…”

“The door is special. There are some kind of magic that make sure no one can get inside here without the key.” They know little about the code, so they simply call it magic.

Pate amazes. “Cale, you are the best butler in the world.”

“I know, right? Wait, I’m not your butler…”

“Come here so I can kiss you.” Pate grabs him and kisses him on the cheek.

“Eh, I’m gonna regret this but whatever.” Creighton takes his mask off and kisses Cale on another cheek.

“Oh, you guys are so nice to me. Perhaps we can study the map together?”

“No.” “NO.” Pate and Creighton drop their answers in the same time.

*

The bearer returns surprisingly late; it looks like he’s been too ignorant to sit by the bonfire at Majula after his trip to the Dragon Shrine.

He knocks on the door anxiously, yelling in a loud voice.

Pate is the first one who gets to the door. “What is it? You can’t come in?” He asks in a seemingly friendly tone, but he actually intends to mock.

“Pate, open the door.” The bearer lowers his voice and threatens.

“Well, I’m really sorry about this situation…” Pate says as if he feels sympathetic about the poor bearer who cannot get inside. “But how about NO.” 

“I won’t say that again.” The bearer is about to explode in any moment.

“Hmm…” Pate seems to be considering, then Creighton has reached the door as well and starts to interrupt their conversation. “Oh, Creighton, I’m talking to a guest right now.”

The bearer can’t see what’s going on behind the door but he can hear their kissing sounds. Clearly, way too clearly.

“What? What are you guys doing in there?”

And the sounds of undressing.

And...

“Oh… oh yes, that’s the spot.” Pate pants in extreme joy.

“How dare you making out at the door while I’m standing right here!”

“You ask for it, mate.” Creighton speaks.

“I’ll make you sorry! Both of you!” The bearer yells in rage. He is too angry that he goes on slaughter the poor piglets beside the mansion. 

The air is filled with sounds, piglets grunting, the bearer shouting in anger, and also the sounds of two men having lovely sex in the mansion corridor.

But none of these noises could bother a true map lover. Cale is sitting by the map, touching the blue flames on it one by one gently. 

“Oh, such a beautiful map… I love you…”


End file.
